1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Switched Reluctance (SR) generator, and a more particularly to an SR generator for improving generation performance at low and high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an SR generator has been widely used as an energy conversion device, such that it transmits electric energy from a voltage source to a winding having one or more phases via an electric switching operation during a predetermined rotor angle period, and takes more electric energy than that received in the winding from the winding during the remaining rotor angle periods. The above-mentioned additional energy is indicative of mechanical energy applied to a generator rotor when torque is rotationally applied to the SR generator. The SR generator has an output signal configured in the form of a current source, so that it can generate electricity.
Although conventional wind power stations have widely used an induction generator or a synchronous generator, the induction generator must maintain a predetermined speed when generating electricity whereas it has a simple structure and a low production cost, such that it requires an additional gearbox and has a limited range of wind velocity at which electricity is generated. The synchronous generator has disadvantages in that it has a complicated structure and is expensive. The synchronous generator outputs a low output voltage at a low wind velocity, such that it is unable to charge a battery with electricity.
Therefore, although induction or synchronous generators have been widely used to generate electricity in an area having a low wind velocity, many problems occur when generating electricity. The applicant of the present invention has recognized that the SR generator can be improved to be suitable for an application field in a process during which a generator capable of efficiently performing wind power generation has been developed.